For the game, just do it
by Apple and Fish
Summary: Une psychologue, un avocat. Quinze séances trépidantes durant lesquelles tout peut arriver. Comme quoi une rencontre peut vous changer.
1. Prologue : For the game

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Nous voila, Apple et Fish, pour notre toute première fiction, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Sachant qu'il est 23h, qu'on est un peu crevé, qu'il y a une folle qui se prend pour un chien à lécher partout (Fish, ce jeune padawan), on vous souhaite une bonne lecheture._

_En espérant que l'histoire sache retenir votre attention voici le prologue :)_

* * *

**Prologue **

**-CULLEN ! **

La voix imposante de mon patron s'éleva dans tous les bureaux. J'entendais déjà ses pas venir jusqu'à moi. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas faisant taire le tic-tac incessant et pesant depuis l'incident.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Non mais vous êtes malade ? Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un de censé ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir !**

Sauf que je n'en avais aucune. Mon acte n'avait rien eu de glorieux mais les raisons qui m'y avaient poussé restaient les mêmes et je n'en démordais pas. Je ne regrettais pas.

Mon patron, impatient, commençait à s'énerver face à mon silence.

A cet instant, la tête de mon assistant, encadré par de larges lunettes fit son apparition par la porte laissée entrouverte.

**-Vos photocopies monsieur Cullen ...**

Le regard que nous lui jetâmes lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

**-Bon et bien je vais repasser, **fit-il d'une voix suraigue.

Mon patron se retourna vers moi, oubliant cette irruption soudaine.

**-J'attends Cullen.**

**-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.**

D'un air las, il reprit.

**-Vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix, je ne peux plus vous accepter ici. On m'a ordonné de vous faire suivre une quinzaine de séances de psy pour que vous puissiez travailler de nouveau.**

Je sortis de ma léthargie, stupéfait.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vous m'avez bien compris Edward, **dit-il en essuyant les quelques perles de sueurs qui brillaient sur son front.** Vous me décevez, vous étiez mon meilleur élément.**

Alors, il sortit, tandis que son ombre disparaissait peu à peu me laissant seul pendant que le tic-tac résonnait encore en moi.

* * *

_Reviews ?_

_Bonne nuit les petites cuillères ! (oui nous ne sommes pas très inspirées) :D_


	2. For the life

_Hola !_

_Désolé pour tous ce retard, en espérant que vous ne nous en voudrez pas. :/_

_Voici donc le fameux premier chapitre où nous posons les bases de l'histoire. _

* * *

**Chapitre premier : For the life**

_Florence & the Machine__ - __Dog days are over_

_« Je ne crois pas avoir envie de me jeter du haut d'un pont _**_» _**_Isabella Swan_

**-Vous voyez, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Il y a une partie de moi qui refuse de continuer sans lui, et l'autre qui me dit « lance-toi ». J'aurai tellement aimé que rien de tout cela n'ai lieu...**

**-Pourquoi une part de vous refuse d'avancer ?**

**-Sans doute que je suis trop attachée à lui. J'avais... J'ai toujours imaginé ma vie avec. Il avait beau m'exaspérer par moment, je l'aimais. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était celui qui me guidait... A présent, je ne suis plus rien.**

Refermant mes notes soigneusement, je les déposais sur la petite table de bois brun à ma droite. Je fixais un instant ma patiente, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant ses paroles l'avaient ému. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens dans un tel état de désespoir.

**-Y a t-il une chose que vous auriez aimé faire dans votre vie ? **demandais-je.

**-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?**

**-Répondez, tout simplement.**

**-J'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir le monde, les peuples étrangers ont quelque chose d'attirant. **

**-Et bien allez-y, rien ne vous en empêche, vous êtes libre, faites ce que vous avez toujours voulu faire. Je penses que cela peut vous aider.**

La séance se terminait. J'étais souvent confrontée à des cas comme celui-ci. Des moments de doutes, d'incompréhensions tourmentaient les vies de famille. Des personnes oppressées demandaient mon aide. Je n'étais pas certaine de l'effet que je produisais, mais être psychologue était pour moi une façon d'apporter mon soutient. Je ne savais pas vers quoi me diriger mon diplôme en poche, un ami de mon père m'avait renseigné sur cette profession et j'en étais tombée sous le charme bien vite. Après 3 ans à travailler intensivement, un cabinet m'avait employé. J'avais mon propre bureau, quelques fauteuils beiges sur une moquette blanche comme neige et deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient la lumière se diffuser dans la pièce aux murs tapissés de beige.

J'avais emménager à New York, une ville plongée dans les conflits. On se querellait pour un rien, avec le vendeur de hot-dog, le chauffeur de taxi et parfois même avec son chien. Dans un monde où le temps s'accélère, où on ne prends pas le temps de connaître son prochain, heureusement qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur la caféine pour nous remonter le moral. Merci Starbuck !

Madame Jones était ma dernière patiente de ce jeudi. Elle ne tarda pas à partir. Je la retrouverai la semaine prochaine, mais il me semblait qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de mon aide. Jacob passa l'embrasure de la porte lorsque j'enfilais mon trench coat pour partir à mon tour.

**-Alors ma belle, toujours pas dépressive ? Si tu veux je connais un bon psy !**

**-Je crois que ça devrait aller ! **Riais-je.

**-Quoi de prévu pour ce soir ?**

**-Un bon film en compagnie de Ben&Jerry's.**

**-Pas Titanic j'espère... ? Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que ton beau Léonardo à pris du ventre récemment... **

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il me faisait toujours sourire.

**-Et toi quoi de prévu ? **le questionnais-je.

-**Une petite soirée avec Julian. Voir même plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il ne pourra pas résister à ce corps de Dieu, **fit-il en désignant son torse.

Je pris mon sac, inspectais une dernière fois mon bureau pour ne rien oublier et laissais un baiser sur la joue de Jacob avant de partir tout en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. En sortant du cabinet je fus happée par le froid hivernal. Des personnes marchaient en se tenant la main mais je m'empressais de suivre mon chemin et me retrouvais bien vite sur le pont, non loin du métro, que je ne prenais pas. Pourquoi ? Car j'aimais beaucoup marcher, et rester coincée sous terre avec des inconnus ne m'attirait vraiment pas. Le courant de l'eau agité qui passait sous le pont faisait taire le bruit des voitures qui passaient.

_« Mince, la veste de Rosalie au pressing ! J'ai complètement oublié, elle va me tuer ! ». _J'hésitais un instant à faire demi-tour mais me ravisais, je ne sentais déjà plus mes doigts.

Lorsque j'arrivais à notre appartement, je fis tomber les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et sans prendre le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, m'affalais sur l'imposant canapé noir qui trônait dans le salon. La chaleur envahit mon corps. Mes doigts reprenaient vie et mon nez arrêtait enfin de couler. C'était mon quotidien depuis quelques temps : me presser pour revenir vers l'appartement bien chaud dans lequel je vivais avec ma colocataire et meilleure amie, Rosalie.

Cette dernière n'était pas encore arrivé, alors je me mis à préparer le repas de ce soir, des crocs monsieur. Une fois fait, je sortis deux couverts. C'est cet instant que choisit Rosalie pour arriver.

**-C'est moi ! Ah j'en avais marre, si tu savais ! Mon dernier client n'arrivait pas à tenir en place ! **

Je l'entendis se mettre à l'aise puis venir jusqu'à moi.

**-Mmm ça sent bon par ici, **dit-elle happé par la fumé qui s'échappait de la poêle.** Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait ?**

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, c'était Rosalie. Le genre de fille énergique qui faisait craquer tous les garçons. 1,80 mètres, blonde aux yeux bleus et un corps parfait digne d'un mannequin. A côté d'elle je me sentais comme une petite fille de 10 ans, plate comme une planche à pain et incapable de marcher un pied devant l'autre.

**-Croque monsieur !** Répondis-je.

**-Cool ! **

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, nous étions exténuées. Après avoir enfilé un vieux jogging en guise de pyjama, j'allais prendre un pot de glace et rejoignais Rosalie dans le canapé.

**-Non...non...non...Ah ? Non... **enchaîna-elle en zappant.

**-Ne cherche pas il y a rien, **lançais-je.

**-Ils pourraient au moins mettre un film digne de ce nom. Ce soir c'est des gens qui chantent, qui cuisinent, ou qui tombent amoureux comme dans le meilleur des mondes. Quel choix impressionnant, **ironisa-t-elle.** Pourquoi ne pas passer un film d'action ? Et bien non, on à le droit à un documentaire sur la reproduction des animaux !**

Rosalie s'emportait toujours pour un rien, surtout quand il s'agissait des programmes télés. Je crois que le pire fut lorsque nous étions dans un magasin au moment des soldes. Un vendeur avait eu la très mauvaise idée de lui apporter un tee-shirt taille M, malheureusement pour lui « madame » faisait du S. Il s'était fait incendié le pauvre...!

**-DVD ? **Proposais-je

**-Salt ?**

**-Hum...**

**-Fast and furious ?**

**-Euhh...**

**-TAKEN ? **s'illumina-t-elle.

Bien que ma grimace montrait mon désaccord, elle s'entêta.

**-Les critiques sont bonnes, depuis le temps qu'il attend d'être regardé ! Et puis ça te changera de Titanic ! **me charria-t-elle.

Je ne pus résister face à sa moue boudeuse.

**-Ok**, soufflai-je,** va pour Token !**

**-Taken, Bella, Taken !**

Je ne présageais rien de bon. J'étais loin d'être adepte de tous ces films où une seul personne était capable de tuer une cinquantaine de personnes armées jusqu'aux dents, ou bien de voir des courses poursuites sur des routes sans l'ombre d'une voiture. A peine le film avait-il commencé que le téléphone sonna.

_« Sûrement Renée »_, pensais-je. Je me levais et allais décrocher. Mon pot de glace toujours dans les mains, je continuais de picorer dedans avec ma cuillère.

**-Allô ?**

**-Bella ? C'est Renée ! Comment tu vas ma puce ? ****Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes ****nouvelles.**

Ma mère me manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Phil, je ne voulais pas être un poids pour eux, et comme ils devaient bouger assez souvent je m'étais dit qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner chez mon père, Charlie, à Forks. Je devais dire adieu au soleil, à la chaleur de Jacksonville pour le froid et la pluie frigorifiante de Forks. C'était étrange de revoir mon père, et même si la conversation nous manquait, j'étais à l'aise avec lui. Nous étions pareils en quelque sorte. Mon retour dans ma ville natale ne m'avait apporté que du bien malgré l'éloignement de ma mère avec qui j'étais très proche. A présent, j'étais à New-York, une des plus grandes ville du monde ! Si Charlie ne m'avait pas poussé à y aller, je ne serai pas ici aujourd'hui. Ce n'était même pas une ville mais tout un pays pour moi, et de savoir que c'était si vaste m'avait beaucoup effrayé. Au final, je m'étais vite habituée aux lieux. Les magasins ouverts n'importe quand, Central Park, les taxis toujours en circulation, l'empressement des habitants comme des touristes, la chaleur intenable en été et l'hiver polaire n'étaient plus surprenant pour moi mais une routine. Pourtant j'avais tendance à ne pas me diriger vers ce qui m'étais inconnus et prenait garde de suivre les chemins habituels.

**-Salut maman, ça va pour moi, les journées passent à vitesse grand V en ce moment !**  
**-Si tu savais comme tu me manque, j'espère que tu ne fais pas trop de folie avec Rosalie ! Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?**

**-Très bien, elle est à côté de moi...**

_« Mais pas par la ! Tu va te faire flingué ! NON ! Fait demi tour !» _Bien trop occupé par son film, je n'étais pas sur que ma soudaine disparition l'avait inquiété. Il aurait déjà fallut qu'elle la remarque.

**-Je te l'aurai bien passé mais là elle est en train de s'imaginer dans le film, **dis-je.

En faite, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire tomber la télé tellement elle gigotait. Le canapé n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça ...

**-Dis moi, il se passe des choses de nouveaux ? Un petit copain **(je ne pus retenir un grognement à la mention d'un éventuel « petit-ami »), **des nouveaux patients ? Il ne sont pas trop déprimant ?**

**-Et bien à vrai dire non, je ne crois pas avoir envie de me jeter du haut d'un pont...**

**-Un copain ? **Reprit-elle.

**-Maman ! Si j'en avais un, tu le saurais !**

Et à vrai dire, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Au lycée, j'étais sortit avec Tom, il avait les cheveux gras et postillonnait. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter au physique alors j'avais quand même accepter de sortir avec lui. Et bien si vous voulez savoir, son image reflétait son mental à la perfection ! Grand gamin qui me semblait même avoir des penchants psychopathe… Ma vie amoureuse d'adulte n'était pas non plus très remplit.

**-Mais tu sais très bien que je l'attends ****de pied ferme**** à la maison, moi ! C'est à Charlie qu'il ne faut pas le dire, ça le tuerait ! **Enchaîna-t-elle.

**-Et bien tu seras la première au courant si il y a un quelconque changement !**

**-C'est quand même triste que Brian t'ai quitté, vous étiez si mignon...**

Brian avait été ma seule « vraie » relation. Nous étions sortit 3 mois ensemble, cependant j'ai vite découvert qu'il me trompait. Bizarrement ça ne m'avait rien fait. Si, bien sûr, je sentais avoir été trahie, mais je n'avais pas eu ce petit truc qui se brise dans le cœur. J'avais cependant gardé cette histoire pour moi, et personne mis-à-part Rosalie n'était au courant … Je changeais vite de sujet, ne voulant pas m'étaler sur mon absence de vie sentimentale.

**-Phil va bien ?**

**-Il se porte à merveille ! Il a eu un rhume il y a quelque temps mais c'est vite passé ! Heureusement car il avait un match très important de base-ball la semaine suivante ! Son équipe n'a pas gagné mais il était quand même content de lui ! Tient, il vient de rentrer...**

Elle disparut un moment. Seul quelques bruits de fond me parvenaient alors que je m'amusais avec le fil du téléphone pour patienter.

**-Il te dit bonjour, **reprit-elle enfin,**et aussi qu'il est impatient de te voir. Il passera bientôt à New York avec son équipe pour jouer entre amateur, tu pourras peut être aller le voir ?**

**-Oh oui, je pense que ça devrai être possible.****Je te rappellerai la semaine prochaine, **dis-je. **Je vais vous laisser manger tranquillement.**

**-D'accord ma puce, je t'embrasse. Dis bonsoir à Rosalie de ma part !**

Je raccrochais. Savoir qu'elle était si loin de moi me troublais. Je la revoyais encore avec ses cheveux bruns au carré, ses yeux ridés à force de sourire et son rire si contaminateur. Ses mimiques me manquaient, comme le fait de passer l'aspirateur en chantant, ou bien de systématiquement rater la cuisine qu'elle entreprend. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était i mois. Elle avait voulu me surprendre en passant à New-York. Malheureusement, elle s'était perdue alors j'avais été la chercher. « Que des pressés ces gens ici » ne faisait-elle que répéter, « On leur demande le chemin, c'est à peine si ils répondent ! ». Phil, quant-à lui avait tenté de la calmer. J'avais été très contente de le revoir. Il était vraiment simple et gentil. Tout ce qu'il fallait à ma mère. Peut être un peu trop jeune. Son grand hobby -et profession- était le base-ball. C'était un passionné, et même s'il n'était pas franchement doué, il arrivait à participer à quelques matchs.

**-Bella, viens tu vas rater tout le film ! **râla Rosalie.

**-Je suis la ! **Chantonnais-je en retournant au salon tout en récupérant la glace que j'avais délaissé.

**-Ta mère va bien ?**

**-Oui. Elle te dit bonsoir.**

**-NONNN ! Mais c'est un grand malade ce type !**

Ses exclamations me firent sursauter. Ses mains étaient crispées sur l'accoudoir, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran en attendant la suite des événements. Je ne voyais qu'un gars qui se battait avec pleins d'autres gars, et qui s'en sortait sans aucune égratignure...

Mon attention se tourna bien vite vers le salon qui était dans un état assez... catastrophique. Cela faisait deux ans que j'habitais cet appartement. La peinture blanche contrastait étrangement avec les meubles bruns foncés. Un mur de la pièce imitait des briques blanches, donnant un côté luxueux à l'appartement de taille moyenne.

La télé -une antiquité !- reposait sur une sorte de grande caisse à tiroirs. Le canapé de cuir commençait à se faire vieux, on s'enfonçait dedans jusqu'à s'y perdre...Un peu plus loin, la table à manger était propre ; et six chaises : une blanche, deux noires et trois en bois trônaient autour. Il serait grand temps de les changer, le mélange des styles ne rendait pas très bien.

La paperasse qui s'accumulait ici et là me déprima, même si en une petite heure de rangement, tout serrait comme neuf. Sur les murs, des affiches mettaient un peu de couleurs : Muse en concert, une affiche de cinéma pour le film Remember Me, un drapeau américain, une carte de France que ma mère avait réussi à dégoter lors de l'un de ses voyages en Europe et qu'elle m'avait gentiment offerte comme souvenir...

Des photos siégeaient sur la bibliothèque remplie de livres biens-être de Rosalie. Il y en avait une qui nous montrait, elle et moi en train de prendre la pause, une autre de Charlie et Renée du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble, et de nombreuses où Rosalie rayonnait.

La différence entre nous deux était évidente. Mes cheveux bruns bouclés était ma seule « fierté » si je puis dire. Mon visage était banal, ovale où mes yeux marrons s'enfonçaient ; j'avais un petit nez en trompette et une bouche assez rose. Ma peau paraissait translucide tellement j'étais blanche. Je devais peser 55 kilos tout au plus. Je n'essayais pas de m'avantager non plus... maquillage léger, vêtements trop simples au goût de Rosalie, je n'étais pas du genre à attirer les regards.

Il m'arrivait parfois de penser à ce que pourrait être ma vie avec un homme... Le prince sur son beau cheval blanc avait déserté mes rêves depuis bien longtemps. A présent l'impact des jeux vidéos devait leur avoir ramolli le cerveau. Pour le moment trouver quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose qui me tourmentais, car après tout j'avais le temps. Ce n'est pas du haut de mes 22 ans que j'allais me marier...

**-Bella, tu as pensé à ma veste ?**

**-Tu sais, il faisait froid... il commençait à faire nuit...**

**-D'accord j'ai compris, heureusement que je ne t'en veux jamais ! **Sourît-elle.

J'adorais Rosalie, non mais littéralement ! Je l'avais rencontré grâce à Jasper, avec qui je travaillais au cabinet. J'avais vite sympathisé avec lui et il m'avait dit que sa sœur recherchait un appartement dans le coin, je m'étais alors proposée, et je ne regrettais pas ! Jamais je ne pensais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi gentille et attentive qu'elle. Lorsque je regardais Rosalie, je voyais une fille qui n'était pas seulement belle. Elle était en plus intelligente et bosseuse. Notre amitié avait duré et maintenant nous étions meilleures amies.

Le sommeil commençait à me peser fortement. Le film touchait à sa fin. Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Rosalie et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'accueillis mon lit à bras ouvert, comme un cadeau divin du ciel.

La lumière me réveilla d'instinct. Je regardais mon réveil.

**-9:54. **murmurais-je.

Je posais ma main sur mon front, dégageant au passage les cheveux qui s'y baladaient. Je ne travaillais pas le vendredi matin, avantage que j'utilisais à bon escient. Je pris alors tout mon temps pour me lever, manger une pomme, et boire mon café. J'en profitais même pour mettre de la musique. Très vite, les accords de _Somebody told me_ résonnaient dans l'appartement. Je me fis couler un bain. MON plaisir à ne pas m'enlever. Sans baignoire je succomberai dans une triste vie remplie de noirceur ou il était préférable de mourir écrasé par des milliers de mille-pattes ou étouffé par un cheval. Je ne résistais pas à vider la bouteille de gel douche pour faire doubler le volume de mousse. C'était si relaxant ! J'avais l'impression d'être une guimauve.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et me dépêchais d'enfiler une jupe crayon et un chemisier blanc, vu que tous mes jeans étaient à laver. Je pris ce qu'il restait dans le frigo, soit une part de lasagne. Je la réchauffais quelques minutes et commençais à manger. Elles étaient tellement chaudes que je me brûlais la langue en avalant une bouché. Mes couverts dans l'évier, je n'avais pas le courage de les laver en plus le temps me manquait.

Prête à partir, je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir supporter des engins à talons pour l'après midi.

_« Tant pis »_, pensais-je. Et puis une business girl en baskets n'était pas très en vogue. Pas que j'en étais une, mais dans mon métier l'apparence comptait beaucoup. Arriver en vieux survêtements avec les cheveux sales ne feraient pas du tout bonne impression auprès des patients comme de ses collègues.

Il était 12:50 lorsque j'arrivais au cabinet. J'étais essoufflée. Note pour moi même : ne plus jamais marcher vite en talon. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**-Jasper !**

**-Essoufflé ? **Dit-il en me regardant attentivement.

**-A mettre sur le compte de ces tortures, **dis-je en pointant du doigt mes escarpins vernis noirs à bout ouvert.

Il m'aida à enlever mon manteau comme un vrai gentleman, il faisait craquer toutes les filles et n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins. C'était le jumeau de Rosalie quoi. Même physique élancé et même grâce lorsqu'il bougeait. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient sur ses yeux lorsqu'il ne les coupait pas.

Jacob n'était pas encore là. Jasper me proposa un café que j'acceptais volontiers. Son prochain rendez-vous ne commençait qu'à 13h comme le mien.

La salle de repos était simple. Une table ronde métallique, au milieu de la pièce, était entourée de cinq chaises. Il y avait une bibliothèque avec des livres de psychologie ainsi qu'un meuble où se cumulaient tasses, verres en plastique et une vieille machine à café qui marchait encore. Miracle car elle était déjà là avant mon arrivée.

**-Tu vas faire la connaissance d'un nouveau patient ce soir. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant.**

**-Ah bon ? **demandai-je. **Jacob ne m'a pas mit au courant**.

Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait. Venir le vendredi après midi pour un unique rendez-vous était assez déprimant. Cette nouvelle occupation ne pouvait être que positif, elle était même la bienvenue. Je n'aimais pas m'ennuyer et généralement, je me mettais à toucher -casser serait plus exact- tout le mobilier de l'appartement. Je n'y pouvais rien moi, si le simple fait de faire le ménage voir mettre en route une machine à laver se transformait en épreuve insurmontable pour ma maladresse. Voila pourquoi Rosalie s'arrangeait pour faire le ménage toute seule et me laissait cuisiner presque tout le temps. Curieusement je détruisais moins souvent de choses en cuisinant... Pourtant la cuisine était remplit d'objet en tout genre facilement cassable ce qui amoindrissait considérablement leurs chances de survie.

**-Je ne sais plus son nom. Il va devoir suivre une quinzaine de séances si je ne me trompe pas.**

Tout à coup, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années passa la porte d'entrée.

**-Je vais devoir te laisser, à plus tard...**

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Lorsque je me levais, monsieur Stanfield, mon premier rendez-vous de la journée, arriva également, s'excusant de son retard. Je le saluais à mon tour, tout en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Monsieur Stanfield avait dans la quarantaine, il était un homme peu imposant, à l'allure nonchalante. Une personne de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ; avec ses petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne. A chacun de ses rendez-vous il arrivait en retard. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée … Aujourd'hui il avait du faire une entorse à son règlement, étant arrivé pile à l'heure je le félicitais de sa ponctualité.

Nous arrivions tout les deux dans mon bureau, il paraissait peu relaxé lorsqu'il prit place dans un des fauteuils.

**-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur Stanfield ?**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le mettre à l'aise, il ne devait pas avoir peur de se confier. C'était un de ses problèmes. D'habitude, les patients sont habitués à nos discussions et on pouvait enchaîner, alors qu'avec lui, il fallait à chaque fois tout refaire à zéro.

**-Je vais très bien. Et vous ?**

**-Également, **souris-je.

Il venait une fois par semaine. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décisions, à se décider. Ça le hantait de jour en jour car il avait le sentiment de ne pas avancer.

J'étais moi même un peu comme lui. Je n'aimais pas prendre de choix, ou changer mes habitudes, de peur d'en prendre des mauvaises. Mais je me poussais, et peu importe ce que j'en retirais, j'essayais de ne pas regretter.

La psychologie m'avait beaucoup appris. Mes perceptions étaient différentes et je voyais la vie autrement qu'avant ; je vivais dans le réel. En aidant mes patients, je m'aidais tout autant.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il se confie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix enrouée.

**-Vous savez aujourd'hui j'ai été confronté à un choix important. Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que je n'ai eu aucun mal à choisir, à vrai dire j'étais terrorisé. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais j'ai repensé à vos conseils, aux longues heures que vous m'avez consacré et je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher votre travail comme je le faisais.**

Il s'interrompit, pour reprendre son souffle. Il me regarda dans les yeux, chose rare chez lui, et continua là où il s'était interrompu.

**-Alors je me suis décidé, j'ai prix le choix qui me paraissait être le plus judicieux. Et maintenant qu'il est fait, je ne peux plus revenir dessus.**

Son discours fini, je le regardais à mon tours dans les yeux ; plus que surprise par cette révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Néanmoins cela me touchait qu'il ai pensé à moi, qu'il n'ai pas voulu gâcher mon travail. J'étais aussi heureuse qu'il ai pris conscience de la progression qu'il venait de faire.

**-Et bien Monsieur Stanfield, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Vous avez enfin compris qu'il faut faire des choix pour avancer. On ne peux pas y couper, la vie est ainsi faite. Je vous remercie aussi pour vous être confié de cette sorte. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois parler autant ! **

Je crus entrapercevoir des rougeurs passer sur son visage. Ma dernière phrase l'avait gênée mais c'était le but. Je voulais le faire réagir. Qu'il prenne conscience qu'il pouvait se comporter normalement, que sa vie n'allait pas s'écrouler parce qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

**-Pouvez vous approfondir les raisons qui vous on poussé à ce choix ? **

Je l'écoutais, ravie qu'il se sente mieux.

Pour un psychologue, la meilleure récompense est sûrement quand le patient vous affirmait qu'il avait changé, qu'il allait prendre un nouveau départ. Et surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas, car il n'en avait plus le besoin. C'est là que l'on se rendait compte que notre travail pouvait être bénéfique, qu'il pouvait changer des personnes. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvre, comme à chaque fois que je réussissais à libérer quelqu'un de ses angoisses. Monsieur Stanfield finit par partir, le cœur plus légé mais il allait revenir, il ne se sentait pas entièrement enclin à affronter la vie sans l'aide de quelqu'un comme moi.

Je sortis de mon cabinet pour me rendre au bureau de Jacob. Il allait m'entendre, un nouveau patient n'allait pas tardé et je n'avais pas été prévenue ! Où avait-il mit sa tête ?

J'arrivais dans le hall, mes talons claquant de manière désagréable sur mon passage. Il était là, installé confortablement sur sa petite chaise de bureau rouge devant son écran d'ordinateur.

**-Tient, te revoilà toi ? Tu arrives en retard, tu oublies de me dire que j'ai des nouveaux clients... tu as manqué à d'autres devoirs ? ****de**mandai-je à Jacob en souriant, les mains exagérément posées sur mes hanches.

**-J'avais de bonnes raisons figure toi ! Pendant que tu regardais Titanic, et bien je suis allé voir Julian...**

**-Et...?**

**-Si tu savais il est A-DO-RABLE,**dit-il joyeusement**. Bon sinon, tu as bien bavé devant Léonarrrrdo ?**

**-Ne changes pas de conversation ! Et puis je ne l'ai même pas regardé, Rosalie voulait de l'adrénaline pour changer ! Et Julian ?**

**-Je le revois demain. Je te le présenterai si tu me promet de ne pas me le piquer...**

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Jacob restera Jacob, rien ne l'intéressait plus que les garçons ! Jake avait des racines Indiennes, il était très grand et me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Jamais son sourire ne quittait son visage au teint halé. Il avait des yeux noirs perçants qui faisaient chavirer les cœurs et une bouche pleine. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient courts, dévoilant un front large. Pleins de filles étaient folle de lui, mais malheureusement pour elles, Jacob était … ne tournons pas autours du pot, il était gay. Mais cela n'empêchait d'être adorable. A cet instant, Jasper nous rejoignit.

**-Alors Bella, Jacob t'as parlé de ton nouveau patient ?**

**-Non, pas encore. Mais il ne va pas tardé je pense.**

Je foudroyais Jake du regard, gentiment bien sûr. Je ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir oublié de m'en parler. Je le taquinais juste.

**-Ha, oui Bella tient. Voilà le dossier de ton nouveau patient, il s'appelle Edward Cullen. **

Tout en me parlant il me tendit une enveloppe un peu jaunie, elle avait certainement passé trop de temps dans les tiroirs de Jake.

**-Tu auras rendez-vous avec lui tous les jeudi de 15h à 16h30**.** Je ne sais pas exactement les raisons qui le pousse à venir. I****l doit passer quinze séances chez le psychologue****, toi en l'occurrence, pour reprendre son travail.**** Qui sait, il est peut-être mignon ?**

J'ignorais sa dernière remarque et commençais à lire son dossier, histoire de le connaître un peu mieux car il était presque 15h. Il n'y avait pas d'informations importantes... A vrai dire, je ne savais rien de lui. Pas d'âge, pas de situation familiale... Au moins, je connaissais son sexe.

**-Jacob c'est normal qu'il y est aussi peu d'information ?**

**-Aucune idée, j'ai reçu le dossier comme ça. **

**-Je suppose que j'ai été choisi car Madame Downey n'est plus là.**

**-En effet, désolé ma chérie mais tu n'auras plus tes vendredis après midi de libre, **me taquinât-il.

Une de mes anciennes patientes, Madame Downey ne pouvait plus venir à ses séances. Donc j'avais eu mes vendredis de libre pendant trois semaines, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En fin de séance elle m'avait informé de sa meilleure qualité de vie depuis qu'elle me parlait mais que suite à une soudaine mutation elle ne pourrait pas revenir. J'étais déçue de quitter une patiente avec laquelle j'avais beaucoup sympathisé. Il faut dire que Caroline, de son prénom, était quelqu'un de très attachante. Je la connaissais depuis maintenant un an, nos rendez-vous ressemblaient plus à un salon de thé ou nous bavardions, qu'à une simple discussion entre un psychologue et son patient. Un gémissement de Jacob me sortie de mes pensées.

**-Ouhh, pas mal ! Pincez moi je rêve…**

Je relevais la tête vers Jacob. Il fixait intensément quelque chose derrière moi en se mordant discrètement la lèvre. Je me retournais pour voir l'objet de cet effarement, et restais moi même ébahis.

* * *

_Un avis ? Un commentaire ? ;)_


	3. For the first meeting

_Hello les gens ! :)_

_Personne n'est mort, il y en a encore qui nous suivent et qui ne nous ont pas oublié ?_

_Vraiment excusez nous de notre IMMENSE retard. Mais disons que le travail nous tient et c'est difficile d'être au garde à vous pour les publications et l'écriture des chapitres._

_ Sinon, on vous remercie tous énormément (les anonymes comme les autres) de tout vos commentaires, ça nous touche vraiment et c'est très encourageant ! _

_Pour ce chapitre là, on essayera de répondre à toutes les reviews par message sauf pour les anonymes qui auront leurs réponses au début du prochain chapitre._

_ Nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir, sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre second : For the first meeting**

_T__he kooks - Naive_

_« Qui va tirer un coup ? » Emmet McCarthy_

« _Arrête de le dévisager Bella. Ce n'est pas poli, il va croire que tu es folle._ »

Je pivotais lentement la tête de façon à observer Jacob qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper.

**-J'en ferai mon quatre-heures avec plaisir…**

Je reportais mon attention vers le nouveau venu qui toussotât légèrement à son arriver pour signaler sa présence. J'espérais que mes joues n'étaient pas trop rouges pour une fois. C'était lui, l'Adonis que j'avais vu à l'entrée. Il était encore plus beau de près. Ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid de dehors, contrastaient avec son teint blanc, presque blafard. Il donnait l'impression de sortir d'un film avec ses cheveux décoiffés. Quelques mèches cuivrées lui tombaient sur le front. Je bavais… Mon dieu ! Ses yeux. D'un vert si profond que soutenir son regard me paraissait difficile. J'aurais pu m'y plonger encore longtemps, ils avaient quelque chose de fascinant et de très séduisant. Mais ses prunelles bien que captivantes étaient froides et marquées par de larges cernes. Une vie sexuelle peut être trop active ? Je me frappais mentalement avec toute la force que je pus, « C_rétine, crétine, crétine. Il faut que j'arrête de traîner trop souvent avec Jacob, je commence à lui ressembler. _»

**-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, j'ai rendez-vous avec une certaine Isabella Swan.**

L'image du prince charmant se brisa pour de bon. Le ton blasé et inaccessible qu'il employa me rappela à l'ordre, arrêtant net mes délires.

**-Oui bonjour, justement c'est vous que nous attendions. Alors voici Isabella Swan, votre psychologue, **expliqua Jake en me désignant de son index.

Jacob fit une pause s'attendant à une réaction de la part d'Edward. Celui-ci me gratifia seulement d'un vague hochement de tête. Je le lui rendis avec un sourire en plus. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser intimider.

**-Bonjours, je suis Isabella Swan, votre psychologue, si vous voulez bien me suivre, mon bureau est par là...**

A peine avais-je parlé qu'il prit lui même l'initiative d'entrer dans mon bureau, l'air renfrogné. Vu son attitude, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : la fin de la séance.

Je lançais un dernier regard à Jake et Jasper qui me fixaient, désolés pour moi, et refermais la porte.

Je pris soin de ne pas tomber pour regagner mon bureau, je perdrais toute crédibilité face à lui si ma maladresse refaisait surface. Il devait me prendre pour une simple psychologue qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie alors que lui, vu son allure, devait aisément contrôler un bon paquet d'argent à la bourse et magner les chiffres comme un crayon.

Dans un souffle, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil après avoir enlevé sa veste noire, en harmonie avec son jean de la même couleur et sa chemise blanche. Cette dernière était déboutonnée et l'on pouvait y voir son cou dégagé. Il avait remonté ses manches, dévoilant des avant-bras musclés.

Je sortis quelques feuilles d'un classeur rangé sur mon bureau et m'apprêtais à commencer cette première séance.

**-Pour commencer, je propose que l'on fasse connaissance, **lançais-je.

**-Bonjour.**

Trop occupée à essayer de ne pas me ridiculiser devant lui, je n'avais pas fait très attention à sa voix. Un doux ténor apaisant, à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser. Pourtant son ton restait glacial, sans vie, sans émotions pour l'animer.

**-Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Alors, vous vous appelez Edward Cullen, c'est bien ça ?**

**-Vous avez bonne mémoire.**

C'est pas vrai, mais sur qui j'étais tombée ! Monsieur se croyait supérieur en me narguant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une belle gueule qu'il pouvait se comporter ainsi. J'avais déjà connu un patient dans son style. Il avait tout pour lui : l'argent, les filles, l'intelligence, il était beau... Mais mon Dieu , quel con. Il semblait qu'Edward Cullen était ce même genre d'homme.

**-Vous êtes ici pour quinze séances, ce qui équivaut à quatre mois environ. Nous nous verrons tous les vendredi à cette heure ci. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ici à cause d'un problème qui est survenu à votre travail. Je me trompe ? **

**-Si c'est ce qu'on vous a raconté, **répliqua-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**-Mais c'est à vous que je le demande.**

Il ne disait rien et continuait de m'affronter du regard, il voulait m'intimider mais je ne flancherais pas. Sans réponse de sa part, je repris.

**-Je vois que vous n'avez pas envie d'aborder le sujet maintenant. On peut commencer par des choses basiques... Où habitez vous ? **demandais-je tout en cachant mon agacement.

**-Dans un hôtel luxueux.**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne refusait de s'ouvrir à moi. C'était légitime. Mais il semblait en jouer.

**-Très bien. Quelle profession exercez-vous****? **enchaînais-je voyant que je ne tirerais rien de plus sur son lieu de vie.

**-Je travaille dans un grand cabinet d'avocat de New York, au Referral Service. Je gagne en un mois plus que ce que vous gagnez en un an. A à peine vingt-trois ans, je suis un des plus jeunes avocats que le monde n'ait vu, et je reçois une multitude d'éloges dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Sûrement que les noms de John Michael Travor ou de Matthew Krooger ne vous disent rien. Je les ai pourtant sorti d'affaire alors que tout le monde les imaginait déjà purger une peine. Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais comment vous marchez, vous les psychologues, mais en aucun cas je ne vous dirais la raison qui fait que je suis ici. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi, et mon temps est trop précieux pour le gâcher avec vous. Alors je propose que ce soit « la pause » du vendredi pour nous deux. C'est à dire que je viens, je m'assois, et je repars. Je ne suis pas là pour me confier sur mes états d'âmes et ma vie. **Il reprit sa respiration, marquant une courte pose avant de reprendre.** C'est le plus grand monologue que vous entendrez de moi, j'espère que vous avez bien tout assimilé. Alors maintenant, merci, mais je préfère passer l'heure à ne rien faire plutôt que de vous mentir.**

Il osait me donner des ordres ? Mais de quel droit ? Je n'étais pas un chien et encore moins le sien. Abrutit d'avocat.

**-Écoutez, inutile de vous compliquer la tâche. Il vous est impossible d'abréger les séances ou même de vous en sortir avec un tel comportement. C'est vous qui voyez, soit nous continuons votre jeu de gamins qui malheureusement, me fera perdre du temps et vous fera perdre du temps, soit nous parlons en personnes civilisées. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite vous ne me reverrez plus.**

Je tentais de me calmer. Je ne devais pas m'énerver contre un patient, je risquerais de perdre mon job et ma crédibilité. Durant mon petit discours de mise en point, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Comme s'il n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot. Malgré tout, il restait magnifique. Ses cheveux désordonnés châtains paraissaient prendre une teinte rousse quand il y glissait sa main. Un rictus dédaigneux se forma sur ses lèvres fines et roses, montrant son désintérêt.

A peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les plus longues de toute ma vie, _« Courage, plus que quatre-vingt minutes ! »_. Voulant couper court à toute repartie, je poursuivais naturellement comme si de rien n'était.

**-Que faites vous quand vous ne travaillez pas ? **questionnais-je d'un ton que je voulus détaché.

Aucune réponse. Il se moquait de moi ? Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire et me soumettre aux volontés de notre _mister avocat national. _Le tic tac de l'horloge était assourdissant, le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce, seul le bruit de nos deux respirations mélangées s'entendait.

**-Si ça vous embête de parler, je peux commencer par moi. La plupart des patients préfèrent ne pas être les seuls à se révéler. Voyons, que pourrais-je vous dire à propose de moi ? Huum, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis psychologue depuis peu. J'ai été diplômée avec mention à l'école de _La psychologie-neurologie-cognitive, _de New York. J'ai choisi cette filière car c'était pour moi quelque chose d'important. J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens.**

Je n'aimais pas me confier à cet homme. Je m'attendais à une moquerie de sa part à chaque instant. C'était comme si votre secret était révélé à des centaines de personnes et que vous ne pouviez rien y faire. Je décidais alors de passer sous silence l'exacte pourquoi de mes choix.

**-Je vis à vingt minutes d'ici**, repris-je, **dans un appartement où je vis en colocation avec Rosalie, que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. J'aime écouter de la musique... Particulièrement du classique.**

Tout à coup, un soupir se fit entendre. Je l'agaçais, évidemment. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Devais-je continuer ? Aucune idée. Je ne voulais pas non plus me rendre ridicule.

Il ne bougeait pas. J'aurais pu croire qu'il dormait, mais il cassa ce silence.

**-Votre vie se résume à cela ? Pas très original.**

**-C'est sur que dans votre cas permettre à des assassins de s'en sortir est original... **

**-J'aime mon travail. Je choisis des clients qui me semblent être innocents, en aucun cas je ne défendrais un voleur, un assassin, ou même un violeur ! **s'énerva-t-il en relevant la tête.

**-C'est pourtant ce que vous laissez paraître.**

**-Pensez ce que vous voulez ce n'est pas mon problème.**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon bureau. Soixante-dix minutes... Je vais jamais tenir.

Je me mordais la lèvre, je ne voulais pas le fâcher même si l'envie de le frapper envahissait mon esprit toutes les minutes. Essayons de détendre l'atmosphère. Facile à dire.

**-Je propose que l'on recommence à zéro. Sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. Donc oubliez tout ce que je vous ai dit. **Après quelques instants de réflexion, je repris. **Vous aimez Chopin ?**

« _Bravo Bella ! J'aime tes sujets de conversation ! Comme si il connaissait le classique ! _» Je me traitais de tous les noms discrètement quand il intervint.

**-Je préfère Debussy. _Clair de lune _est un excellent morceaux.**

Il piqua ma curiosité. Je notais au moins une chose de personnel sur lui... et que moi même je connaissais.

**-Vraiment ? Vous aimez le classique ? **formulais-je agréablement surprise qu'il connaisse Debussy.

Ne jamais parler trop vite. J'avais au moins appris quelque chose de lui aujourd'hui : ne pas le brusquer et les questions trop directes, inutile, tu peux les oublier il ne te répondra pas.

La séance passa très lentement. J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant loin de mon bureau où régnait une atmosphère plus que pesante. A chaque questions que je lui posais il se contentait de marmonner une réponse, à peine intelligible certaines fois. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire des réflexions constructives ou de le faire rire, en vain. Son départ marqua la fin de cette torture, il regarda simplement sa montre et se leva, veste sous le coude, puis partit sans rien dire. Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir entendu un « au revoir » tellement il était faible.

Des petits coups se firent entendre à la porte.

C'était Jasper, tasse en main.

**-Tu devrais déjà être parti, **remarquais-je.

**-Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ce premier rendez vous avec le nouveau ? Il n'avait pas l'air très aimable.**

**-Tu as raison, **soufflais-je. **Je ne sais toujours rien sur lui.**

**-T'en fais pas, la prochaine fois il sera moins coriace. Enfin, j'espère pour toi.**

J'en doutais fortement. Enfin bon, il était peut être sous le stresse d'une mauvaise journée ?

Ma tête me tournait quelque peu lorsque je sortis du cabinet, Jasper derrière moi. Nous marchâmes un moment, parlant de choses et d'autres, puis il prit la direction de son appartement. Il vivait seul, ce qui ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Je ne m'imaginais plus vivre enfermée dans mon petit trois pièces vide et lugubre maintenant que je connaissais les joies de la collocation avec Rose. Nous habitions à une dizaine de minutes de Jasper. Il venait souvent nous voir, pour prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur Rosalie, et de son petit copain Emmet, qu'il se plaignait de ne pas fréquenter assez.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans encombre, dans un silence apaisant. J'avais les pieds congelés et les cheveux ébouriffés quand j'arrivais a l'appart'.

**-Bella est de retour ! **cria une voix qui m'était familière. **On se demandait si t'avais été enlevée !**

Un ours gigantesque vint m'embrasser bruyamment.

**-Quoi de neuf m'Emmet ? **parvins-je à dire lorsqu'il desserra son emprise et me reposa au sol pour aller mettre sa main sur la hanche de Rosalie qui nous avait rejoins.

**-Je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas squatté le canapé de mes deux chéries, donc me voilà !**

**-Je te rappelle que tu es venu hier soir, **pouffais-je en me moquant gentiment de lui

Sa grandeur me surprenait toujours autant. Il aurait presque pu toucher le plafond. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez court et pouvait faire trembler n'importe qui par sa carrure imposante. Seulement, un sourire illuminait continuellement son visage comme un enfant qui découvrait le chocolat ou ses cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je le connaissais, il avait pris la place du frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Lui ne manquait pas d'ailleurs de m'appeler « Little Swanny ». Je ne suis pas si petite que ça quand même. Enfin, je crois.

**-Rose m'a invité à manger, ça te dérange pas ?**

**-Euh...**

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre et enchaîna d'un ton jovial.

**-J'étais sur que ça te dérangerait pas Little Swanny !**

**-Mais... **commençais-je.

**-Ce soir, apprêtez vous à regarder les Giants exploser les minables RedSkins.**

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu regarder un match ici car Emmet avait pour habitude, les jours où les Giants de New York jouaient, de venir à la maison. Pour comme il dit « Partager ces moments d'_immenses_ émotions avec nous ». De loin son équipe préféré, il ne supportait pas qu'elle perde. Il n'y a pas si longtemps après un match très serré contre les Cowboys de Dallas, les Giants avaient perdu, Emmet avait mit une semaine à s'en remettre. Rose et moi, par contre, rions encore de cette semaine si particulière où il avait fallu réconforter Emmet comme un enfant de quatre ans qui venait de perdre son doudou. Hilarant.

Maintenant il était coach de football americain dans un petit club indépendant de New York, alors il lui prenait par moment de donner des conseils au Giants à travers la télé. « Je suis connecté mentalement avec eux » disait-il pour se justifier. Et puis avoir une présence masculine quelques soirs faisait du bien, hormis qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo le lendemain et qu'il fallait tout nettoyer derrière son passage. Il aurait put être un grand joueur lui aussi, mais il avait préféré choisir la voie la plus sûre. Néanmoins, il aimait voir ses joueurs réussir et progresser.

**-J'ai pris de la pizza ! **cria le grizzli. **Et comme je sais que t'aimes pas les olives je les ai toutes mangées ! Ne me remercie pas, je suis un ange, je le sais.**

**-J'aime bien les olives, **déclarais-je pour l'embêter.

**-Ah bon ? Oups ! **

Il me sourit, pas le moins du monde désolé. Je levais les yeux au ciel en rigolant doucement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où se trouvait Rosalie. Je la découvris en train de couper des parts de pizza. Je pris l'initiative de sortir des canettes du frigidaire.

**-Bière pour toi Em' ?** hurlais-je.

**-Comme toujours !**

J'en sortis trois et les décapsulais prestement.

**-Alors ta journée ? **me demanda Rosalie. Je me retournais lorsque je l'entendis grogner au même moment. Elle venait de faire tomber une part de pizza à l'envers sur la table.

**-Rien de particulier... **J'attrapais une éponge pour l'aider et commençais à nettoyer la garniture tombée.** Je dois m'occuper d'un nouveau patient . Il est assez farouche. Il parle très peu.**

**-Je ne m'explique pas les personnes qui vont chez le psy pour ne rien lui dire.**

**-C'est normal. Mais lui ne semble vraiment pas vouloir me parler, **affirmais-je.

Rosalie m'intima d'un mouvement de la main à la suivre pour aller manger au salon. Je jetais l'éponge dans l'évier et la suivi. La bière d'Emmet à la main je la lui jetais et il la rattrapa aisément.

**-Il est peut être tout simplement timide ? **s'hasarda Rosalie.

**-Non je ne pense pas, il semble juste renfermé. Un peu snob aussi. Mais bon, secret professionnel m'oblige, je ne peux t'en dévoiler plus, **m'excusais-je.

**-T'inquiète pas, je comprend.** Elle se tourna vers Emmet obnubilée par une pub pour de l'eau gazeuse. **Ça commence quand ? **s'enquit Rosalie.

**-Dans peu de temps ! **lui répondit Emmet sans lever les yeux de la télévision.

Les pubs continuaient de défiler sur l'écran, ventant leurs produits miraculeux. Enfin, un stade bondé de personnes apparut, Emmet se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé, attrapa sa bière de sa main droite et posa ses pieds sur la petite table de salon. Faites qu'elle tienne le coup.

**-Heureusement qu'on est deux à ne pas s'y intéresser, **souffla discrètement Rose.** Sinon je serais obligée de suivre le match.**

Elle noua sa robe de chambre rose pâle autour d'elle puis s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. Dans ses bras demeurait Choubou, un ours en peluche qu'elle traînait partout. Quand j'y pensais, elle et Emmet se complétaient très bien. Un couple harmonieux à bien des égards.

En se vautrant sur le canapé le plus gracieusement possible, Rosalie essaya d'attraper une part de pizza à l'autre de bout de la table.

**-J'ai vu que tu avais nettoyé,** fit-elle tout en avalant une bouchée de sa pizza aux trois fromages. **Tu aurais dû me laisser faire. La prochaine fois ne touche à rien.**

**-Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, plutôt occupé.**

**-Tient, j'y repense ! **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. **J'avais complètement oublié. Tu sais le voisin ?**

Ô que oui, je visualisais bien. Depuis maintenant trois ans elle tentait tant bien que mal de me caser avec. Il était assez mignon c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon type... et puis je n'accrochais pas... en faite, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Malheureusement, il avait tout de suite plu à Rosalie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses « petits polos roses » comme elle disait. Elle me voyait déjà mariée à lui à l'entendre. Il avait l'apparence typique du surfeur californien. Cependant on était à New-York, et moi je digérais mal sa peau passée aux UV.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? **demandais-je vaguement intéressée.

**-Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles quand je l'ai croisé ce matin dans le couloir. Il est très attentionné je trouve. **

**-Et ? **

**-Comme il ne te voyait plus, il m'a demandé ton numéro de téléphone. **Elle fit une pose, sondant mon visage resté impassible pour le moment.** Alors je le lui est donné. Il a dit qu'il appellerait prochainement, **débita-t-elle d'une traite sans me regarder.

**-Tu lui as DONNE mon NUMERO ?** criais-je alarmée par tout se que pouvait représenter ce numéro dans la vie de ce mec.

**-Les filles, vous troublez les joueurs ! **intervint Emmet pour nous faire taire.

Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait être possible. Pitiez, faites que j'ai mal entendu. J'avais pris soin jusque là de l'éviter, et il avait fallu que Rose lui donne mon numéro. Comment faire pour l'éconduire gentiment maintenant ?

**-Je ne regrette absolument pas, t'es une ermite qui ne se lâche pas assez !**

J'écarquillais les yeux, un peu vexée qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de toutes les choses improbables que la Vodka (mon ennemi) nous avait fait faire. Je ne citerais rien car mes gueules de bois reviendraient me hanter.

**-D'accord, c'est pas toujours vrai... **couina-t-elle.

Par exemple, je me souvenais de cette soirée où un verre de trop dans le nez, avait conduit à la catastrophe. Inconsciente de mes gestes, je m'étais dévêtue sous les cris appréciateurs d'une foule échevelée. Cette soirée faisait parti de la liste : à oublier. Oh oui, très mauvais souvenir pour moi ! Quoique, certains devaient sourire en se rappelant de la débile qui courrait nue dans le jardin...

**-Tire un bon coup, tu verras ça ira mieux après, **me certifia mon amie avec un clin d'œil complice.

**-Qui va tirer un coup ? **sursauta l'ours tout de suite plus intrigué par le court de la conversation. Pervers va.

**-Bella, **divulgua Rose sans hésiter. Au revoir la solidarité féminine.

**-Rosalie, ne parle pas de ma vie sexuelle avec Emmet !**

**-Tu veux dire de ta non-vie sexuelle, B. ? **sourit Emmet fière de sa repartie.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Après tout c'était de Mike qu'on parlait. Pas de Ryan Ghosling ! Oui c'est vrai, juger sur le physique n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais il y a des limites à la connerie.

**-C'est encore ton histoire avec Brian qui te bloque ? **chuchota-t-elle.

**-Mais non, je ne pense plus à lui ! **

Rosalie ne parut pas me croire, elle restait toujours sceptique quand je lui assurais que je ne pensais plus à Brian.

**-C'est juste qu'il ne me plaît pas. Alors j'espère pour toi, et surtout pour moi, qu'il va vite perdre le papier. Ou même m'oublier, **ajoutais-je.

**-Compte pas la dessus**, l'entendis-je dire tout bas croyant que je ne l'écoutais pas.

**-Je t'entends.**

**-Je m'excuse,** dit-elle en articulant bien devant moi.** La prochaine fois je m'abstiens, **promit-elle.

La prochaine fois ? Encore fallait-il qu'il y en est une.

Durant la soirée, Emmet émît toutes sortes de bruits : des hurlements, des bougonnements, des rots, des grognements, des rires. Mais oh joie ! L'équipe qu'il supportait avait gagné, alors c'est avec un sourire niais qui ne le quittait pas, qu'il partit se coucher avec Rosalie. Quant-à moi, j'en profitais pour me dévêtir et enfiler un pyjama bien chaud. Quelques bruits de sirènes annonçant le passage de véhicule prioritaire résonnaient dans la rue. Peu à peu mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrais dans les profondeurs.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était 9:47 du matin. Rien de mieux que le week-end. Pas de patients, pas d'horaires, pas de tailleur inconfortable... Le samedi et le dimanche étaient réservés à ma fainéantise, la lecture et puis c'est tout.

Rosalie travaillait le samedi donc elle devait déjà être partie ; c'était sa plus grosse journée, elle était exténuée quand elle rentrait. Emmet, lui, devait encore dormir dans le lit de Rosalie. Je l'imaginais bien la bouche ouverte et la bave qui coule. Puis vers onze heures il se lèverait, irait aux toilettes tout en laissant la porte ouverte comme à son habitude et enfin il viendrait s'asseoir devant le bar de la cuisine sur un des tabourets, de même qu'un petit enfant attendant que sa maman lui prépare le petit déjeuner. En âme généreuse que j'étais, je lui préparerais comme à son habitude un bol remplit de céréales. C'était seulement à quatorze heures qu'il devait être au terrain pour entraîner son équipe. Il n'y avait pas à dire, d'entre nous il était quand même celui qui avait le meilleur job. Il suffisait de regarder ses horaires et sa fiche de paye. En plus, il regardait seulement les autres, transpirant de sueur et les cheveux collés au front, en train de courir.

Je branchais la cafetière et me préparais un café bien chaud. Je commençais à peine à émerger que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Emmet. C'est après m'être battue quelques instants avec le verrou que je pus enfin ouvrir la porte. Un homme assez grand et à la carrure imposante, brun aux yeux bleus se trouvait devant moi. Un grand sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice illuminait son visage. Son ensemble noir à rayures jaunes fluorescentes ne fit qu'amplifier son charme : un pompier. Ce mec était un tuerie à lui tout seul.

Je dus me souvenir de fermer la bouche, dans l'attente qu'il parle. _« Il a la tête du voisin parfait! »_

**-Bonjour, désolé de vous réveillez, **sourit-il amicalement**, je vends des calendriers afin d'aider à la remise à neuf de la caserne deux rues plus loin.**

_« Bravo Bella, tu fais fort ! T'as un canon devant toi, t'es en pyjama avec des ours et des cerf-volants imprimés dessus et tes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. En plus il attend que tu parles et doit être en train de se demander si t'es pas une schizophrène. Sinon tout va bien.»_

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais réveillée, **le rassurais-je. **C'est combien ?**

**-Six dollars, **dit-il le sourire revenu sur son beau visage.

_« Putain, moi qui essayais de finir le mois avec le compte remplit, c'est foutue. »_

**-Un instant, je reviens.**

Je rabattais un peu la porte et courrais dans le salon à le recherche de mon porte monnaie qui bien sur avait trouvé marrant de se cacher le jour là. En passant je m'arrêtais devant un miroir accroché dans le salon.

_« On dirait une psychopathe qui vient de s'enfuir de son asile_. _Note mentale : faire un détour par le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. » _J'essayais de dompter mes cheveux, impossible. C'est dans un soupir que je le rejoignis.

**-Tenez,** dis-je quelque peu essoufflée en lui donnant l'argent.

**-Merci bien Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse vous recoucher**, ria-t-il. **Peut être à une prochaine fois ?**

Il parti sans se retourner, ses pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'affairait à continuer son porte à porte, le sac remplit de calendriers. Je refermais la porte sans rien ajouter.

Je retournais à mon café et remarquais la couverture de mon achat. Des pompiers se tenaient droits et alignés en rang. Ils devaient être une trentaine. Je ne m'y attardais pas et le déposais sur le plan de travail. _« Acheter un calendrier pour mater plus longtemps un pompier. Pitoyable, Bella. Tu deviens vraiment pitoyable. »_

Ma mâtiné était passée rapidement. Vers dix heures j'étais allée courir dans le parc et j'en avais profité pour m'acheter un paquet de skittles -mon petit pêché, je l'avoue- et je les avais avalés un à un profitant du petit goût de fruit. Il était midi, je rentrais épuisée. Emmet était là devant l'ordinateur portable de Rosalie. Je le saluais et allais me doucher. Quand je revins de ma douche revitalisante, Emmet s'attelait à réchauffer deux plats préparés pour nous.

**-Petit jogging du samedi matin ? **s'enquérit-il.

**-Hé oui, il y en a qui bouge pendant que d'autre dorme,** me moquais-je.

**-Et pendant que certain dorme, d'autre font semblant de faire du sport alors qu'il s'empiffre de skittles.**

Il m'avait mouché sur le coup là. Note à moi même ne jamais m'en prendre à plus fort que moi.

**-Même pas vrai,** prétendais-je.

**-Ne nie pas Little Swanny, je te connais trop bien, **affirma-t-il content de lui.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Emmet essayant de me faire avouer mon crime. L'après midi, je me retrouvais seule, alors j'en profitais pour commencer un livre : _Le porte-bonheur_ de Nicholas Sparks, un de mes auteurs favoris. On ne savait jamais comment allaient s'en sortir les personnages, et j'adorais ça. Le temps défilait à une vitesse incroyable quand j'étais plongée dans ma lecture.

Dimanche, mon père m'avait appelé.

«** -Bella ? C'est Charlie.**

**-Salut Papa ! J'allais justement t'appeler. **

**-Tu vas bien ma chérie ?**

**-Oui tout va bien ici ! Vivement le soleil,** soufflais-je. »

Nous avions échangé des banalités, rien de bien important. Mon père passait la plupart du temps devant l'écran du téléviseur à regarder les matchs de Baseball. Heureusement, il y avait Billy, un de ses plus proches amis, qui passait de temps à autre. Ils allaient souvent pêcher ensemble, mais depuis quelque temps, Billy était contraint de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Alors ils se contentaient de la télé et des ragots de Forks. Il me manquait énormément, cela faisait presque quatre mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Lundi, le quotidien refit surface. Jacob était tombé malade et il n'y avait personne pour recevoir les appels. Nous étions donc obligés quelques fois d'interrompre nos séances pour y répondre. Juliet proposa de débrancher le téléphone. Mais comment faire tourner le cabinet si le téléphone ne pouvait pas recevoir d'appel ? Une idée stupide bien vite oubliée car trouvant l'idée peu judicieuse Jasper prit l'initiative de le mettre directement dans son bureau.

Par moment, Cullen me revenait en tête, et je redoutais la prochaine séance, car quelque chose me disait qu'il n'allait toujours pas s'ouvrir à moi.

Mercredi, j'avais été faire les magasins avec Rosalie. Elle m'avait supplié de venir avec elle, alors j'avais cédé. Je fus surprise de dénicher une petite robe qui pourrait m'être utile pour une occasion particulière. Elle était blanche, parsemée de feuilles d'arbre roses elle m'arrivait au dessus du genou et son dos était échancré. Rosalie était repartie avec une paire de chaussures beiges à plate-forme cuivre, une jupe à plis creux jaune, ainsi qu'une veste perfecto en simili cuir noire.

Cependant, ma seconde rencontre avec Mr Cullen arriva vite, et même un peu trop.

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop ennuyant ?_

_Sachez qu'on attend avec autant d'impatience que vous la suite de la fiction XD Il faut que l'inspiration nous revienne et les publications se feront plus rapides. Pour l'instant, vu notre rapidité à écrire on pense que un chapitre par mois sera largement suffisant sinon on va plus du tout suivre et les chapitres seront bâclés. Personne ne le souhaite à notre avis. :D_

_Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! ;)_


	4. For a delay

**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Nous voici nous voila pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Nous sommes désolées de l'immense retard, le prochain arrivera rapidement. **

**On en apprend peu sur Edward mais on espère qu'il vous plaira, d'ici là on vous dit à bientôt en espérant vous retrouver. **

**Bisous !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_Alice :_ Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraiment encourageant d'en recevoir ! :) Nous sommes vraiment désolées que le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre soit long. Comme nous l'avons expliqué à la fin du chapitre deux, nous préférons tout vérifier avant de poster un chapitre mauvais ou bourré d'erreurs. ;)

_Guest : _Ne t'inquiète pas l'inspiration est revenue et elle n'est pas prête de partir (enfin nous l'espérons ^^). Merci de ta visite !

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : For the discover**

_Fatboy slim - Praise you_

_« Oh oui, on va papoter ! Où est ma tasse de thé ? » Edward Cullen_

Dormir. Je voulais juste dormir. Il était midi passé et je n'étais toujours pas sortie du lit. Je savais que j'allais être en retard si je ne me bougeais pas maintenant. Mon premier rendez-vous commençait pile à treize heures. Rosalie n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rappliquer dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là à me crier dessus comme si j'étais une petite fille de huit ans qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école. LAMENTABLE. J'étais lamentable. Tout ce cinéma pour rater le rendez-vous avec Cullen. Je m'énervais moi même, je n'étais pas lâche, je n'abandonnais pas juste parce qu'une certaine personne m'intimidait. Il fallait que je m'agite. J'étais décidée, alors avant que je ne change d'avis et me recouche, je me levais.

J'avais tout juste posé mes deux pieds au sol que je replongeais immédiatement dans mon lit. _« Aucune motivation. »_

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es même pas sortie du lit !**

Goodbye mon lit douillet et la grasse matinée prévue. Rosalie venait d'arriver dans ma chambre en arrachant (littéralement, je n'exagère pas) la porte, comme je l'avais présagé en attendant sa voix provenant du couloir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aujourd'hui elle ne travaille pas ? Le seul jour où je voulais être en retard, elle avait pris un jour de congé. Les Dieux sont contre moi ce matin.

Je détestais quand elle se comportait comme ça, nous avions à peine un an d'écart qu'elle se prenait pour ma mère. J'étais pourtant parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi toute seule, néanmoins Rosalie ne devait sûrement pas penser la même chose.

**-Aller, secoues toi un peu. Il est plus de midi.**

**-Bonjour à toi Rosalie,** marmonnais-je ironiquement.

**-Bouge tes petites fesses de sous les couettes, tu vas finir par être en retard B.**

**-C'est le but Rose, **bougonnais-je.

Je m'enfonçais encore plus sous les draps pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Comment lui expliquer que je voulais à tout prix rester sous ma couette et attendre que la journée passe ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Je n'en revenais pas moi même à cause de Cullen, que je n'avais côtoyé seulement une heure et demi, j'en arrivais jusqu'ici. Pourquoi une réaction aussi violente ?

Rose qui avait décidé de faire le travail du réveil, souleva ma couette. La lumière qui émanait de la pièce me brûla les yeux habitués à l'obscurité depuis trop longtemps. Je replongeais dans les profondeurs de mon oreiller pour oublier la présence de Rose. Bien décidée à me sortir du lit, elle me tira par mon hideux bas de jogging et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

**-Non, je veux pas y aller… **gémissais-je. Rosalie allait craquer c'est sûr, elle n'aimait pas me voir comme ça.

**-Bella, explique moi. Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?**

Je ne répondais pas, elle allait me trouver ridicule et se foutre de moi. Après tout, j'étais vraiment ridicule. Avoir peur d'un homme que je ne connaissais presque pas. Je me giflerais si je pouvais.

**-Tu es malade ?**

**-Oui, j****e me sens pas très bien. J'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai un peu mal à la tête, **débitais-je d'une traite.

« _Pas mal le mensonge, on voit le progrès ! Je commence à savoir mentir comme une pro. _»

Bella : 1 - Rosalie : 0

Little Swanny mène le jeu.

Rose me regardait droit dans les yeux, suspicieuse. J'avais répondu beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'elle me croit. Elle était beaucoup trop perspicace pour mon propre bien. Satanée intuition féminine.

**-C'était bien essayer mais tu mens, **affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Bella : 1 Rosalie : 20

Chute libre. Défaite cinglante. Victoire du camp ennemie.

**-Même pas vrai, j'ai vraiment mal**, m'entêtais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait de toute façon trouver quelque chose pour me prouver le contraire.

**-Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire B. Ma grand-mère ment mieux que toi. **Ouch ça fait mal, mon ego en prend un coup.** Alors va te préparer. S'il te plaît, **s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Je marmonnais un vague oui en baissant la tête et me dirigeais en ruminant jusqu'au lavabo. Elle crut voir en ce geste mon abdication et retourna vaquer à ses occupations matinales.

Durant les quelques minutes passées dans la salle de bain à me préparer, j'essayais d'échafauder un plan pour me casser une jambe dans l'escalier de l'immeuble. Tentative veine, j'étais persuadée que Rose trouverait un moyen de n'empêcher de tomber où de réparer ma jambe. Cette fille n'est pas humaine.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je trouvais Rosalie s'égosillant sur la chanson qui passait à la radio. Même dans un horrible pyjama et les cheveux en bataille elle était magnifique. Le refrain arriva et elle se lança dans une danse effrénée. Elle se mouvait sur le rythme de la musique, secouait la tête pour marquer la cadence et grattait une guitare invisible entre ses mains. Quand soudain un bruit sourd retentit et un juron s'échappa. Puis le silence.

Le sol de la cuisine était jonché d'innombrable bouts de cristal. Rosalie venait de casser l'affreux vase en cristal qu'Emmet lui avait offert l'année dernière pour Noël.

**-Merde. Merde. Merde**, pesta-t-elle.

**-Ta journée commence bien, à ce que je vois, **plaisantais-je.

**-Emmet va m'en vouloir à mort. Le pauvre, il croyait vraiment que j'adorais ce vase.**

Rosalie était paniquée. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. De toute façon le vase était cassé, point. En plus elle se plaignait tout le temps qu'il n'allait pas dans notre appartement qu'il était hideux et que jamais rien n'irait avec. Problème réglé. Nous étions enfin débarrassées de lui.

**-Aller, Rosalie, c'est pas grave, on l'aimait pas ce vase ! Il manquera à personne**.

**-C'est vrai, Emmet n'en saura jamais rien, **ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Plus rien n'indiquait le petit incident qui était survenu dans la cuisine. Un rapide coup de balais et Rose avait tout fait disparaître. Certes, on avait perdu un vase -paix à son âme- mais encore fallait-il qu'Emmet le remarque. Pendant que Rose rangeait le balais dans notre placard un peu trop encombré, je lui souhaitais une bonne journée. Pas la peine de déjeuner ni de manger, j'achèterais un sandwich entre deux rendez-vous. Je pris mes affaires au passage et sortais sur le palier tout en enfilant mon manteau. Un bout de papier collé sur les portes de l'ascenseur indiquait qu'il était hors-service. _« C'est ma chance. »_

L'unique solution : descendre les marches jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Je soufflais et commençais ma descente. Sur mon chemin je bousculais une personne. Elle râla, se plaignant de l'absence de politesse chez les jeunes. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'excuser j'avais reconnu la vieille dame aigrie qui logeait dans l'appartement d'en face. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à ses voisins ou à tout l'immeuble. Un pantalon trop moulant, un enfant qui pleur trop souvent, pas assez de bonjours à son égard, des visites beaucoup trop fréquentes... Bien sûr quand il pleut et que la supérette n'a plus de lait c'est aussi notre faute.

Pour une fois, je prendrais le métro pour économiser du temps sinon j'allais vraiment arriver en retard. Je préférais de loin y aller à pied mais vingt minutes de marche me séparaient du cabinet et mon premier rendez-vous commençait dans à peine dix minutes.

Arrivée dans la station de métro et après avoir eu un mal de chien à trouver un guichet ouvert pour acheter un ticket, je m'apercevais que le trajet que je voulais prendre était hors service. Allez savoir pourquoi. Décidément, après l'ascenseur, voila le métro qui ne fonctionnait pas. A qui le tour ? Le panneaux d'affichage indiquait que le prochain métro n'était programmé que dans une demi heure le temps de faire les réparations nécessaires. Fait chier. Le temps passait trop vite, je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je m'éloignais de la station en sprintant, bon d'accord en marchant vite.

Par inadvertance, au coins de la rue je tapais mon pied dans quelque chose de dur et m'écroulais au sol. Je fixais l'objet de ma souffrance.

«_ Pourquoi faut-il que les lampadaires soient en métal, bordel ! _». Je devenais vulgaire quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je compressais de ma main mon pied, tentant de calmer la douleur. Des passants me dévisageaient comme si j'étais folle. Un gros bleu allait sûrement prendre résidence sur mon pied. Je me redressais comme si de rien n'était et continuais mon chemin cette fois si en courant. Non, je vous assure, vraiment.

Il était treize heure vingt quand j'arrivais dans le cabinet. Jacob était revenu. Il discutait avec mon patient, M. Stanfield, ou plutôt il débattait avec entrain avec lui. Je les rejoignais, un peu gênée de mon retard.

**-Bonjour, veuillez excuser mon retard Monsieur Stanfield. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le métro.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela arrive à tout le monde**, me rassura-t-il.

**-Merci. J'espère que cela ne bouscule pas votre emplois du temps ? ** l'interrogeais-je en ouvrant la porte de ma salle.

De loin, je remerciais Jake d'avoir occupé M. Stanfield en mon absence. Malheureusement, le rendez vous suivant serait décalé. Je devrais même sacrifier ma pause et mon repas.

J'étais en pleine écoute de ce que me disait Monsieur Stanfield lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement dévoilant peu à peu Cullen qui croisait ses bras, son épaule droite s'appuyant contre le mur avec nonchalance. Derrière, je voyais Jacob me faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Mon patient s'était arrêté net, se demandant sûrement pourquoi cet homme venait d'entrer.

Ce dernier tapota sa Rolex en cuir de son index.

**-Il est l'heure, **se contenta-t-il de dire.

**-Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous sortir, je vous prie ? Mon rendez vous ci-présent n'est pas encore terminé.**

Pour seule réponse, il avança lentement jusqu'au fauteuil libre à côté de Stanfield, le tira, puis s'y assis.

**-Mes séances commencent à quinze heures, **dit-il d'une voix de velours, **et comme vous le voyez il est quinze heure.**

Mon patient ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ajusta le col de sa chemise à carreaux. Intimidé par l'imposante présence du nouvel arrivant, il se leva prestement.

**-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, **dit-il presque dans un chuchotement.

**-Non, restez ! **lui ordonnais-je. D'autre dirait plutôt en le suppliant.

**-Oh oui, on va papoter ! Où est ma tasse de thé ? **mima Cullen d'un ton méprisant tout en faisant des gestes de ses mains.

L'homme se mit à rougir furieusement et redoubla ses pas pour s'échapper d'ici au plus vite.

**-Au revoir Bella.**

La porte était déjà fermée, me laissant seule avec Cullen.

En face de moi, lui ne bougeait pas. La dernière fois il s'était installé à l'autre bout de la pièce donc c'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près. Damner moi. Un homme aussi beau ne devrait pas exister. Il portait une chemise blanche et un costume noir accompagné d'une cravate qui ne devaient le quitter que très rarement.

**-Alors Bellaaaa, **fit-il en articulant bien sur mon prénom comme si j'étais une demeurée.** Vous ne dites plus bonjour ? C'est bien Bellaaaa, c'est ça ? A moins que vous préférez Isaaaa ?**

Je fermais mon carnet posé sur mon bureau avec un peu trop de force, faisant tournoyer quelques feuilles au passage. Je le scrutais sans ciller. Il ne m'impressionnait pas, c'était tellement immature.

**-Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ? **demandais-je.

**-Seulement avec vous.**

**-Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis**.

**-Je n'ai pas besoins d'amis.**

**-C'est vrai que la solitude c'est tellement mieux,** ironisais-je.

**-Au moins, je ne suis pas une minable psychologue qui écoute des gens se plaindre tout au long de la journée dans son bureau**, déclara-t-il le sourire victorieux d'avoir trouvé une repartie qui ferait mouche sur moi.

**-Vous faites parti des gens qui viennent se plaindre.**

**-Je ne me plains pas**, asséna-t-il.

**-Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faites là ?**

**-Je me pose moi même la question.**

Voulant fuir son regard, je trouvais la première occupation. Ramasser les feuilles qui étaient tombées auparavant. Je me penchais et m'attelais à ma tâche quand des jambes finement moulées dans un pantalon sur mesure, rentrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Cullen était de dos et observait ce qui était à sa porté dans la pièce. Il fit un arrêt devant mes diplômes. Ces derniers rappelaient mes dures années de travail, ils étaient encadrés dans des cadres bleus au fin liseré doré. Il passa devant un vase où reposait une rose bénite offert par ma grand mère décédée. Elle qui avait l'habitude de déposer des coquelicots dans mon berceau, elle m'avait offert cette rose que je pourrais garder à jamais avec moi. Je remarquais de nouveau le pantalon noir de Cullen qui moulait aussi parfaitement ses fesses. Je les matais encore lorsqu'il se retourna.

**-Personne ne vous a dit que c'était mal de reluquer les gens dans leur dos ? Mais je vous en prie continuez.**

Je m'empourprais tandis que je baissais la tête. Je fermais les yeux. « _Franchement Bella, c'est un patient, crétin et présomptueux en plus. Comment t'as pu t'arrêter sur ce détail ?!_ _Magnifique détail qui vaut le détour._ » Conscience à la noix ! Me relevant enfin, je posais l'amas de feuille dans un coin et me rasseyais.

**-Vous avez interrompu ma séance, alors ayez au moins l'obligeance de venir vous asseoir**, réclamais-je essayant de retrouver un semblant d'autorité face à lui.

Il m'ignora complètement et continua ses recherches, ouvrant des tiroirs et les refermant après les avoir fouillés du regard.

**-Je ne laisse pas les femmes indifférentes, **se moqua-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas, préférant ne pas rentrer dans cette discussion.

Continuant son chemin, il me frôla le dos à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant il fini pas se stopper et se pencher au dessus de mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me caresser la nuque. Il pointa son doigt vers une photo de moi et Rose prise pendant les vacances d'été.

**-Votre sœur ? **me questionna-t-il pour une fois sans arrières pensées ou double sens caches dans sa phrase.

**-Seulement une amie.**

**-J'aurais du y penser, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.**

Il revint s'asseoir le sourire aux lèvres, fière des conneries qu'il débitait à la minute.

Animé par je ne sais quelle idée, il repoussa du revers de sa main les documents encombrant mon bureau, et y posa gracieusement ses pieds, tout à son aise. Je remarquais alors ses chaussettes délavées où était représentées d'un jaunes criard _Bart Simpsons_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Monsieur se croyait le plus beau, n'empêche qu'il portait des chaussettes d'adolescent à peine pubère.

Il fouilla l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortie ce qui me semblait être un portable dernier cri. Il le tripota quelques secondes puis des sons résonnèrent dans la salle. Moi, je me contentais de l'observer du coin de l'œil, intriguée.

**-Que faites vous ?**

**-Un _Tetris. _**

Je poussais un soupir devant un tel stade de gaminerie. Je n'étais pas du genre violente, mais la seule pensée qui traversait mon esprit quand je le considérais du regard était de le frapper.

**-Alors tout vas bien, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?** le questionnais-je d'un froidement.

**-Le sarcasme ne vous va pas mais un café ne serait pas de refus.**

« _Une gifle, une gifle ! _». Il releva sa tête de son jeu si passionnant et daigna me regarder. Il se mît debout lentement et parti en sautillant en direction de la sortie. Il ne se rendait pas très loin, sa veste était toujours étendue sur son fauteuil. Mais où diable allait-il donc ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je pris l'initiative de le suivre, ou du moins de trouver où il était passé.

Ma recherche fut courte et efficace puisque qu'il revint, café à la main, alors que j'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte prête à sortir. Il me contourna subtilement en me frôlant légèrement de son avant-bras gauche puis reprit sa place initiale.

**-Vous comptez rester debout toute la journée ?**

**-En quoi ça peut vous intéresser... **marmonnais-je tout bas en le rejoignant à mon bureau découragée par son attitude. **Bon, passons. Huum, qu'avez vous fait depuis vendredi dernier ?** le sollicitais-je le plus gentiment possible, en essayant de garder tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

**-Voyons, j'ai travaillé, travaillé et travaillé.**

**-Il ne vous arrive jamais de vous détendre, de vous amuser ? Vous voyez se que je veux dire ?** je le provoquais un peu, c'était le seul moyen de le faire parler.

**-Je laisse ce privilège pour les gens peu cultivés, **sous-entendit-il.

**-Chacune de nos séances vont ressembler à celle la ? Un affrontement continuel. Vous n'en avez pas marre ?**

**-La vie est un jeu, il y a des perdants et des gagnants. Il faut juste choisir son clan avec tact et objectivité. Vous avez fait le mauvais choix, sans doute. Assumez maintenant. **

**-Arrêtez de me provoquer. **

**-Vous avez commencé, je ne fais que répondre à vos questions le plus honnêtement possible. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ma franchise. **

Je pris une longue inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. Tentative vaine. Cet homme avait réponse à tout. Il savait se défendre et plaider sa cause parfaitement, cela lui permettait de trouver une faille pour l'exploiter plus tard et mieux attaquer. Je décidais de changer complètement le sujet de conversation. Pas question qu'il trouve ma brèche pour me manipuler. Un psychologue doit avoir quand même un minimum de respect et d'autorité sur ses patients.

**-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?** demandais-je déterminée à recevoir une réponse qui me ferait progresser dans l'épaisse brume que formait sa personne.

J'espérais à croire qu'il se comportait ainsi pour cacher sa vrai nature. Je pense qu'il faisait tout pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Au final, lorsque je m'approchais d'un peu trop près du problème, il se renfermait et devenait d'autant plus agressif et cassant.

**-Ne vous hasardez à me déchiffrer et à interpréter mon comportement. Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre de nouveau, essayez d'assimiler tout ça une bonne fois.**

Il avait mit ses mains à plat sur le bureau, avançant de quelques millimètres sa carrure imposante vers moi.

**-Je vous comprend. Raconter sa vie à une simple inconnue peut paraître déroutant.**

**-Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dans l'obligation de venir ici. Vous ne faites qu'écouter ce que les autres vous racontes en faignant d'être intéressée par leurs problèmes. Votre supérieur ne menace pas de vous licencier si quelqu'un ne signe pas un foutu papier qui vous dit apte à reprendre votre job. Je ne ressent pas le besoin de me confier, alors pourquoi me forcer à parler ? Je peux très bien vivre ma vie avec quelques complications.**

**-Parler vous libérera,** tentais-je.

**-Je crois que c'est trop tard.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-La séance est finie,** fit-il en se levant et en enfilant sa veste d'un mouvement habile.

Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois de plus et il partit sans un mot. Vraiment étrange.

Je ne lui étais pas bénéfique et d'aucune aide. Il avait réussi à me miner le moral. Comment avoir l'impression de ne servir à rien, d'être une merde et inutile ? Suffit de partager une simple conversation avec Edward Cullen.

Pendant un long moment, je restais sans rien dire et faire, repensant à notre dernier échange. En une semaine, rien n'avait changer. Normal en quelque sorte, mais les quinze séances ne seraient jamais suffisantes dans son cas. Je me voyais mal demander quelques heures de plus, pas avec lui ! Surtout pas avec lui.

La pochette orangée face à moi attendait d'être ouverte. Prenant un crayon à ma porté, je commençais enfin l'étude de son cas. Cullen était jeune, j'en avais reçu très peu à cet âge la. La plupart de mes patients avaient dans l'ordre d'une quarantaine d'année, confrontés à des problèmes de base comme le divorce. Jasper récoltait le cas des plus jeunes, en difficulté scolaire ou mal adapté dans leur lycée. Écouter les problèmes d'adolescents n'étaient pas pour moi. Les entendre geindre sur leur "misérable vie" m'horripilait. Les gamines de quatorze ans qui se vantaient de tout connaître de la vie et de l'amour ? Sans moi. Je ne leur aurais pas été d'une grande aide, ma vie sentimentale et sociale s'apparentant au néant.

Les personnes de vingt quatre ans comme Cullen se croyaient en général assez fortes pour affronter leurs problèmes seul, menant parfois au désastre. Mettons les choses au clair. Son poste d'avocat avait un lien avec le problème. Ou un collègue ? Peut être trop de pression ? Tellement de possibilités. Je pouvais retirer ce dernier, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment oppressé, du moins en apparence. Prisonnier de son poste d'avocat, je décelais en lui une certaine vulnérabilité vis à vis de son métier Une sorte de dépendance. Une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se rattachait pour oublier. Mais oublier quoi ?

A moins qu'il ne soit mêlé à une affaire pas très nette. J'imaginais bien des scénarios avec dealers et trafiquants, mais je devais l'admettre, il paraissait trop propre sur lui. Le collègue était une idée envisageable. Malheureusement la seule potable qu'il me restait. Je revenais au même point. Le brouillard. Il me restait treize séances au planning pour découvrir ses secrets et le faire avancer.

Cullen était sortit si précipitamment, comme si il était fautif de quelque chose. Je pourrais demander directement à son employeur, encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de me le dire. Non, idée stupide. Je perdrais sa confiance et ma crédibilité. En plus il n'était pas dans l'habitude des psychologues de se renseigner auprès de l'entourage. Je n'irais pas violer son intimité. Si il devait me raconter quelques choses, c'était à lui de le faire et à personne d'autre. J'écrivis alors sur ma feuille les mots « renfermé », « acharné », « puéril », « solitaire », « buté », « orgueilleux », « directe », « confiant ». Etait-ce vraiment lui et pas seulement un masque forgé par le temps et les blessures ? Un toussotement me fit sursauter.

**-Tu lui a sauté dessus ou quoi ?** ria-Jacob. **J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me bouffer avant de sortir !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**-Il l'aurait fait si il pouvait,** lui répondis-je d'un ton las. **Je ne comprend décidément rien à cet homme.**

**-En tout cas c'est pas le plus joyeux des patients !**

Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je n'allais pas m'épancher sur ce sujet. Je sortais d'une séance avec lui, laissons moi le temps de m'en remettre.

**-Je suis morte de fatigue.**

Je détachais mon chignon laissant mes cheveux s'éparpiller sur mon dos. La fin de journée est imminente.

**-Quelle dure vie. Arriver en retard et ne pas travailler ce matin, vraiment injuste**, pouffa-t-il.

**-Te moque pas de moi Jacob, j'ai besoin de sommeil. En arrivant, direct au lit !**

**-Bella, tu parles comme une veille fille ! Aller, bouge toi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas fait une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ?**

Je réfléchissais. Les paroles de Jake, me rappelaient celles de Rosalie vendredi dernier. Bien sûr qu'il m'arrivait de sortir. Je ne suis pas une Hermite comme tout le monde à l'air de le penser.

Prise d'un envie soudaine, je me redressais de mon siège où j'étais auparavant avachie.

**-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?**

**-Je comptais voir Julian, pourq...**

**-Super, emmène le. Bowling ?** le coupais-je.

**-Ouhh, Bella qui se lâche. J'aime.**

**-Alors partant ?**

**-Toujours, ma belle !**

**-Super, Rosalie et Emmet seront sûrement là.**

**-Mon vieux pote Em' ! Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu celui la, d'ailleurs il me doit trente dollars ce couillon.**

**-Un pari je suppose ?**

Jake et Emmett aimaient les paris. Au grand daim de Rosalie qui voyait le porte feuille de son copain désemplir à vue d'œil.

**-Tu supposes bien. J'ai eu raison de parier sur son incapacité à manger vingt hot-dog à suivre sans gerber après. Ce mec à quand même essayer, quel boulet.**

Jacob rigolait en se remémorant ce souvenir plus que compromettant envers Emmy. Cette info se rajoutait dans ma longue liste des conneries à utiliser contre lui.

**-Sinon, dix neuf heures au bowling, ça te va ?**

**-Yep. Bon, j'y vais Rose va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas rentrer. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que j'ai passé l'âge des couvre-feu.**

Nous nous quittions rieurs.

Lorsque je passais la porte de l'appartement, Rosalie, allongée sur son tapis de yoga, feuilletait un magazine. Je passais devant elle et elle se mit à crier, me faisant crier à mon tour.

**-Mais t'es malade ? **souffla-t-elle. **Préviens quand tu arrives, j'ai failli te sauter dessus. **

Elle retira ses écouteurs -que je n'avais pas vu- et se leva.

**-C'est comme ça que tu fais du yoga ? **la narguai-je gentiment.

**-Une petite pause ça ne fait pas de mal,** rigola-t-elle.

Rosalie avait découvert le yoga dans un magasine. C'était sa toute nouvelle passion. Quelques fois elle me faisait un peu penser à ma mère, avec leurs passe-temps éphémères. Le yoga restait quand même une activité habituelle pour Rose, elle aimait prendre soin de son corps. Je ne comptais plus les heures qu'elle passait en salle de sport et à la natation pour avoir un corps aussi parfait que le sien.

**-Je vais au bowling avec Jake ce soir, tu viens ?**

**-Évidemment, il faut bien un vainqueur ! **dit-elle fièrement.

**-Bien sur ! Dis moi combien de parties tu as déjà gagné ?**

**-Je vais appeler Emmet ! **fit-elle pour détourner la question.

Je retirais mes chaussures et jouais avec mes pauvres doigts de pied endoloris par les talons.

**-Le bowling habituel ? **cria-t-elle de sa chambre.

**-Ouais, je pense. Dit lui qu'on se retrouve directement l'intérieur. **

Une soirée entre amis allait nous faire du bien. Ça changerait des soirées passées devant la télévision.

**-Il vient ! **chantonna-t-elle après avoir raccroché et m'avoir rejoins dans le salon.** Je vais me changer, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil.**

J'avais donc enfilé un simple jean brut avec un top en dentelle blanc, fermé au dos par des boutons or. Je dois dire que je faisais des efforts vestimentaires depuis que je connaissais Rosalie. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir avec un sweat, qui est je cite : _« le TRUC qui donne envie de te vomir dessus »._ Je n'avais plus qu'à mettre un manteau. J'envoyais une message à Jacob pour confirmer la venue de Rosalie et Emmet. Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

_« Cool. Julian à hâte de te rencontrer ! »_

_« Oui moi aussi ! »_

Une fois prêtes, nous prîmes le métro pour nous rendre au bowling. Nous étions en retard, comme d'habitude. Jacob, Emmet et, je pense, Julian jouaient déjà au billard en attendant notre arrivé.

Julian était un homme assez chétif. Avec ses cheveux roux écarlate et sa peau blanche parsemée de tâche de rousseurs, il ne passait pas inaperçus. Je connaissais trop bien Emmet pour savoir qu'il avait déjà dû sortir toutes les vannes miteuses qu'il connaissait sur les roux.

**-Hey, les mecs ! Ça va ?** salua naturellement Rosalie quand nous fûmes arrivées à leur hauteur.

Elle alla directement dans les bras d'Emmet pour l'embrasser. Des vrais pots de colle les deux là ! Jacob vînt jusqu'à moi accompagné de Julian.

**-Salut, Bella. Alors comme convenus voilà Julian.**

**-Voila enfin le fameux Julian !** Je me tournais vers l'intéressé et lui souris. **Bonsoir, je suis Bella,** me présentais-je en acceptant sa poignée de main.

**-Oh oui, l'hermite ?** sourit-il.

**-Je vois que Jacob ne t'a rien épargné,** riais-je

**-Bon. On la commence cette partie ?** s'enjoua Emmet en me faisant la bise.

Grâce à lui nous avons évité un silence gênant. Il avait apporté son sac de bowling avec sa propre boule qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il la détenait de son propre père qui lui avait légué avant qu'Emmet parte à l'université. Elle était rouge et ornée d'une signature au marqueur noir fait par un ancien champion. Comme chaque fois qu'on venait ici, il commença à faire un cri de guerre en tournant autour de "Budy", sa boule qui envoyait du rêve selon lui. C'était son petit rituel. Plus bizarre, tu meurs. Des personnes se retournaient, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Rosalie leur fit signe de la main qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, que Choubaka ne venait pas de se réincarner. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me cacher derrière Jake pour cacher ma gêne et mes joues rougissantes. Emmet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nous mettre dans l'embarras.

**-Pfffiou !** souffla-t-il. **C'est bon je suis prêt ! **

Nous prîmes place sur des banquettes en cuir juste devants les pistes. J'enlevais mon manteau et le posais sur le dossier du siège.

**-Honneur aux perdants !** sollicita Emmet en me lorgnant du regard.

Je me lançais. Pas si mal pour un premier tour. Il n'en restait que trois. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un coup de chance. Mon score au bowling n'était jamais élevé, je suis une piètre joueuse.

S'ensuivit le tour de Jake puis de Julian. Ce dernier avait fait un strike, faisant naître l'ébahissement d'Emmet.

**-Eh ! Il se défend le petit, pour un roux ! **

Rosalie lui frappa doucement la tête. La partie avançais, Julian était très à l'aise avec nous, c'était agréable. Il venait de l'état de Géorgie, où il avait vécu avec ses deux frères et sa sœur. Ses parents étaient professeurs. Ils avaient toujours voulu qu'il le devienne lui aussi mais il avait décidé de devenir pilote. C'est ce qu'il exerçait maintenant, et ses parents étaient fière de lui malgré leur mécontentement lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé. Il se serait très bien entendu avec Jasper. Il me faisait penser à lui en quelque sorte. Pas que Jaz soit gay bien sur, mais il avait une manière de parler et avait vécu tellement de chose, que le lien s'était tout de suite fait dans ma tête.

**-Mon Dieu, Bella, matte moi ça !** s'écria Rosalie soudainement.

Je me retournais et ne voyais qu'un papy, un doigt dans le nez. Joyeux.

**-Rosalie ! C'est répugnant !**

**-Non Bella, à côté ! **s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Mon regard se posa sur un homme grand aux cheveux blonds, avec des yeux vifs d'un bleu éclatant. Pas vilain je dois dire. Il remarqua notre regard sur lui et nous observa l'épier. Décidément j'avais croisé plus de canon ces jours ci que dans toute ma vie. D'abord Cullen puis le pompier et **maintenant lui.**

**-C'est lui !**

**-Qui ? **demandais-je.

**-Celui avec qui tu vas te lâcher !**

Je m'étouffais.

**-Pardon ?** m'exclamais-je.

**-Bell's ! C'est à toi !**

Je remerciais Emmet intérieurement de couper court à la conversation. Mon tour arriva. Prenant la boule verte à mes côtés, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que venait de dire Rose. Pour qui me prenait-elle, je n'étais pas une fille qui allait voir partout ! Il n'y avait pas écrit sur mon front "servez vous". Enfin, elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais besoin de me lâcher un bon coup. Je fis taire le petit démon dans ma tête, à chaque fois que je suivais les plans foireux de Rosalie je finissais bourrée. Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'avançais rapidement vers la piste et lançais ma boule. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que je parte avec la boule. Donc je me retrouvais quelques secondes après mon lancé avachie sur la piste, en priant pour que personne n'est vu ma chute. Peine perdue.

**-Bella, tu m'entends ?**

**-Tu vas bien ?**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, décidément j'attirais toute sorte de situation, toutes plus catastrophiques les unes des autres. J'avais un de ces mal de tête. Rosalie se tenait debout en face de moi, une petite ride d'inquiétude tintait son visage. Un public inconnu s'était rassembler autour de moi formant un cercle. Je tentais de ne pas remarquer le blond dont parlait Rosalie tout à l'heure.

**-Oui, je crois que je vais bien...**

Emmet me tenait par la taille et me remit sur pied, faisant attention avant de me lâcher.

**-Je vois bien ton petit jeu. Tu essayais de tricher c'est ça ? Désolé de te le dire, ça ne compte pas ! **se moqua gentiment l'ours.

Je regardais les quilles, ou du moins l'absence de quilles. Ma chute m'avait permis de faire un strike. Il fallait que je tombe pour pouvoir en faire un. Bella Swan en action...

**-Allez sois gentil, c'est mon premier strike ! **le suppliais-je.

**-Non, non, non. Dans les règles tu n'as pas le droit de toucher la piste.**

**-Je n'ai même pas fait exprès !**

**-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Little Swanny ! C'est la loi du plus fort.**

Je lui assénais un coup de poing dans l'épaule en passant devant lui. Ma réaction lui fit plus rire que mal. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux comme si j'étais une gamine de six ans et parti attraper sa boule pour pouvoir jouer. Il la lança avec une facilité déconcertante, faisant tomber toute les quilles sur son passage. _« Pfff, crâneur ». _Je revenais à notre table pour m'asseoir un peu. Le choc m'avait étourdit mais je me sentais déjà mieux. Rosalie et Julian y étaient déjà assis, sirotant le peu d'alcool qu'il restait dans leur verre.

**-Bella, ma chérie, tu peux aller nous chercher d'autres boissons ?** me questionna Rosalie.

**-Je viens de faire un vol plané. Demande à ton copain.**

**-Tu vois bien qu'il est occupé. S'il te plaît, pour moi.**

**-D'accord, j'y vais. Vous voulez quoi ?**

**-Surprends nous ! Dépêche toi !**

Rosalie avait vraiment une attitude étrange. Pourquoi insistait elle autant ? Lorsque j'arrivais au bar je compris tout de suite pourquoi. Une envie de faire demi tour me submergea, je luttais. Je n'allais pas montrer à Rosalie à qu'elle point j'étais une handicapé des relations. Je m'avançais tranquillement vers le bar, Rose m'épiait sûrement.

**-Cinq mojitos, s'il vous plaît, **demandais-je poliment au serveur.

Il hocha de la tête, prit des verres et commença à préparer les boissons. Je m'accoudais au bar et lançais un coup d'œil discret sur le côté, je ne m'étais pas trompé c'était bien le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il buvait un cocktail doucement, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'attendais toujours que le serveur finisse de préparer les boissons quand une vois retentit.

**-Sacré vol plané, tout à l'heure ! **

Cette fois ci je me retournais complètement vers mon voisin. Il était encore plus beau de près. Ses cheveux blond. soyeux prenaient des reflets roux au contacte de la lumière que propageait. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient toujours. Je n'avais toujours pas répondu, il attendait une quelconque réponse de ma part.

**-C'est un compliment ou vous vous moquer ?** le questionnais-je malicieuse.

**-Je n'oserais pas me moquer.** Il me sourit. **Voyez le bon côté, vous avez fait un strike **

**-Selon un de mes amis, il ne devrait pas compter.**

Pourquoi je racontais ma vie comme ça ? Il devait n'en avoir rien à faire. Je sentais l'afflux de sang monter à mes joues. Etre aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je coche.

**-Il est juste jaloux.**

**-J'aimerais beaucoup mais que je triche ou pas il gagnera quand même. Le jour ou je le battrais je serais la plus heureuse des joueuses.**

**-Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance !** m'encouragea-t-il.

**-Vous dites cela comme si je n'étais pas douée au bowling ?** l'interrogeais-je inquisitrice.

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

**-Vous l'avez pensé, avouez le ! **m'exclamais-je.

Il se mit à rigoler. J'étais fière de moi, j'avais réussi à lui parler. Prends en de la graine Rosalie. J'allais répliquer lorsque le serveur me tendis les mojitos commandés un peu plus tôt. J'étais déçue de ne plus avoir d'excuse pour rester parler avec lui.

**-Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, sinon ils vont se dessécher sans leur dose d'alcool ! Je fais parti d'une bande d'alcoolique.**

**-Non, restez, je vous offre un verre.**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'accepter qu'il avait déjà commandé deux cocktails au serveur.

**-Vos amis vont bien pouvoir se passer de vous quelques temps, non ?**

Je m'assis sur un des tabourets qui encerclaient le bar.

**-Vous avez raison.**

**-Tant mieux. Je m'appelle Andrew. Et vous ?**

**-Isabella mais Bella suffira.**

**-Enchanté, Bella.**

Le ton enjôleur qu'il essayait de prendre masquait très peu ses intentions. Il voulait me mettre dans son lit, rien de plus clair. Je lui souris quand même. Les mec étaient tous les même, je n'allais pas les changer. En plus cela me faisait plaisir qu'il m'avait remarquée et abordée. Cela me donnait confiance en moi, et j'en avais besoins. Je ne pus que lui sourire encore plus. Il fallait vite que ce jeu de sourire prenne fin, car si Emmet me voyait, il me charrierait durant toute ma longue vie. Mon regard s'égara quelques instants sur le serveur occupé à nettoyer son plan de travail avec un torchon. Cela me rappela mes amis qui devaient attendre impatiemment mon retour. Je m'inclinais de plusieurs centimètres pour pouvoir observer mes amis dans le dos d'Andrew. Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder plutôt à m'espionner. Chacun une expression différente sur le visage. Rosalie m'incitait à me retourner et à continuer de parler pendant qu'Emmet et Jacob se tripotaient en gémissant bruyamment devant les yeux rieurs de Julian. Le message était passé.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
